


Erejeanmarco week 2015

by fatcatscantfly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Can you tell I'm playing faves with eren, Day3 sweets, Day4 ribbons, Day5 home, Day6 snow, Day7 crossover, Disney nerds, Emotional Eren, Eren and jean are in slytherin, Eren's cooking tho, Eren's sick, Harry Potter - Freeform, JEM Week, Marcos a kinky little shit, Multi, day1 dancing, day2 fairy tale, erejeanmarco - Freeform, eren in thigh highs, marco is in griffindor., marconeeds marco in a dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatcatscantfly/pseuds/fatcatscantfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(This is the third time I've tried this, I'm pissed now -.-)</p><p> </p><p>Jean and Marco come home to find Eren dancing. The decide they want that jaeger booty.</p><p>--</p><p>Day 1- dancing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dance, dance

**Author's Note:**

> I DONNOWN ANY IF THE SONGS INNTHE FIC.

Dance dance-erejeanmarco week, day1-dancing

 

When jean and Marco walked into the apartment they shared with their boyfriend, they expected the decorations, they even expected there to be some random non Christmasy song playing. What they didn't expect however, was Eren in the middle of the front room in only a Christmas jumper, thigh highs and fake reindeer antlers, dancing whilst decorating, to Fall Out Boy's 'dance dance'

 

"Dance, dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead

Dance, this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance, this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance, this is the way they'd love"

Eren only noticed the taller guys when they had decided to join him, jean holding his hand, spinning him, before Marco pulled them towards him, sandwiching Eren in the middle.

"If they knew how misery loved me

Dance, dance  
Dance, dance  
Dance, dance  
Dance, dance"

 

The song faded out, merging in with the next one, a completely different type of song.

"Sext, sext, sext, me  
Sext, sext, sext, me  
Sext, sext, sext, me  
Sext, sext, sext, me

Less than three is just a tease  
Send those nudes, make me drool  
Hit me up - make me cum  
Wanna sext? I'll show you some"

Eren's cheeks lit up as a very bright pink when the song started playing. He's expected it to have come later on the playlist, hopefully not before he was done so it wouldn't play.

Sticky drama all the way  
Want my dick? You gotta pay!  
You've seen what my thumbs can do  
Time to use my tongue on you"

Marco and Jean kept Eren trapped between them, their hips occasionally grinding against his as they continued to dance with him.

Show me what you got on my LCD  
Let's get down to it  
So you can get down on me  
Cybering is so 1999  
You've got to be textually active  
If you wanna be mine

Eren could feel jeans hot breath on his ear as he spoke.  
"Interested in another kind of dance?" He asked, holding Eren's hips against his, grinding painfully slowly against Eren's basically naked ass.

"'Cause...

I wanna fuck you hard  
I wanna feel you deep  
I wanna rock your body  
I wanna taste your sweet

The music was long forgotten as they "danced" in their room.


	2. The beauty, the beast and the horse.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three needs dressing up to watch Disney films

Jean and Eren sat in the sofa, tv paused waiting for Marco. They were adjusting each others costumes, jean fixing Eren's jacket and mane, whilst Eren straddled his legs to put his wig into place.

"C'mon Marco or were gonna start without you, and I also wanna see you in that dress," Eren called out into the bedroom, where the sounds of Marcos shuffling could be heard. He had said that 'if he was going to do this he was going to do it right' whatever that meant.

Satisfied with Jeans wig, Eren moved to sit next to him. Thy waited a few moments more before they heard the bedroom door open. Marco emerged from the door in the red dress and shawl that belle wore in the winter scene, his wig even awkwardly tied back into her weird bun.

Jean and Eren stared, trying to form words, mouths gaping like fish. Marcos have heated up, but he moved to sit next to them, in pausing the tv as he passed it. He sat down, sandwiching Eren in the middle.

"So my beast, how do I look," he whispered, kissing Eren.  
"Fuck I could just eat you right up Marco," Eren whined against his lips, before Jean flicked his nose, saying that that was the wrong tale.  
Eren pouted as he and Marco turned to watch the film, Eren pouting.

 

By the time they had finished their Disney marathon, it was well past midnight and Eren was asleep on jeans lap, having had his mane removed to be comfortable. Jeans head nodded forwards, sleep dragging him in. He felt Marco plus him close, and lay a blanket over them so that they'd be warm, but not so that ever would suffocate.

It was on that night it became tradition for them to, at least once a month, watch any fairy tale film they could and sown the night together on the couch


	3. Sweet treats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's cooking is to die for

"He's doing it on purpose, isn't he Marco?" Jean complained, latched onto Marcos arm as they watched Eren pulling his home made chocolates out of the fridge, before taking the brownies out if the oven.  
Earlier that day, Eren had threatened them with no sweets if they took any before they were ready. Marco nodded as Eren smiled at them sweetly, grabbing the gingerbread men, and replacing the brownies spot in the oven with them. Jean grabbed two chocolates out of their quality street tin, tossing one to Marco.

"These aren't as good as Eren's." jean complained.

"Yeah, but Eren puts, like, crushed aeros and mint into his," Marco countered, eating his triangle.

Hours passed, Eren only leaving the kitchen once for a break to cuddle with his boys, he was fun ally finished, an assortment of cakes, tarts, chocolates and other sweet treats lined the counter tops, most treats sealed in tubs for the Christmas party. But there was one tray, which held Eren's best works, simple Nutella brownies, small Christmas tree shaped chocolates and three stay berry tarts.  
Eren placed his tray on the table, before moving to sit between Marco and jean, who squashed up next to him,wanting to make up for a full day of missed cuddles.

"Take what you want," eren smiled, taking one of the tarts.


	4. Decorations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys and their preferred easy of decorating.

Everyone has different ways of decorations for Christmas. Some family's will drape the entire house in lights, whilst others only decorate the inside and maybe but the false candles in the window. It's the same with jean, Marco and Eren.

Jean likes spray the windows with the stuff that looks like snow. He'll put it on any and every window in the apartment, even on the front door.   
He also loves to hang the tree decorations from anything he can, door handles, windows, the lights.

Neither Marco not Eren stop him, but Marco will always removes the ones from the lights, because "they're a bloody fire hazard Jean!"

Eren like to hang mistletoe everywhere in the house, even in the bathroom. When ever either of his boys are under it, whether he's in the room or not, he'll somehow know and be ambushing them within seconds. Jean would tease him about it, saying Eren just uses it as an excuse to kiss him, to which then Eren would retaliate, shouting that he doesn't need a reason, before forcing him against the nearest wall or sturdy surface and kissing Jean until neither of them can think straight.

 

For Marco however, it's ribbons. Big ones little ones, tied in bows or left untied he doesn't care. Instead of a wreath on their door, there'll be three ribbons on the door, one green, one blue and one red. Marco'l drape ribbons over the dining chairs, the kitchen cupboard handles, and basically any surface he can tie them around.

But his favourite use for them is in the bedroom, tying up one of his boys whilst he and the other slowly and pleasurably torture the other.


	5. Home is where my boys are.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's sick and feeling guilty. His two nerds comfort him.

Home, noun: the place where one lives permanently, especially as a member of a family or household.

The sound of sneezing echoed through the quiet apartment, and jean was instantly at the sofa with a cup of tea.  
Eren had gotten sick-ish a few days ago but refused to do anything about it. Now here he was in Christmas Day lying into sofa, cuddling with Marco, whilst jean got him anything he needed/wanted.

Eren croaked out a thanks, swallowing a few sips, before stopping, not wanting to throw it back up.  
"'M sorry guys, if I'd listened 't you, you wouldn' be stuck here," eren groaned, theist burning as he spoke," you should've still gone to your families." Marco made a sort of squeak at Eren's statement, pulling him closer against his chest. Jean wriggled behind Eren so the brunettes legs were over him.  
"Eren, it's not your fault your sick, the weathers just been horrible," jean said, brushing the wild locks off of Eren's forehead," and you're out boyfriend, we aren't about to leave you to suffer with whatever disease you've caught on Christmas Day alone."

There were small tears at the corners of Eren's eyes. He always got overly emotional when ill.  
"But you still should have been able to go home to-"

Marco cut him off with a quick kiss, not caring if he too got ill.  
"Eren, baby," he spoke into Eren's hair," home is when we're together, even if its just the three if us."

"No matter where we are, asking as I'm with you two, I'm home


	6. Snow day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wakes up two snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short af, like two paragraphs.
> 
>  
> 
> It's not even worth reading.

Eren was the first to wake up, cursing at the sun streaming in through the open curtains. He wasn't grumbling for long though, as , through the window, he could see snow. Within minuets, he was by the window, watching it fall down to the undisturbed ground. Entranced by the white flakes falling from the sky, he didn't hear Marco getting out of bed. He was only aware once Marco wrapped his long arms around him.

"It's so pretty," Eren mumbled, not wanting to wake jean, but it was two late. The dual haired boy had sensed that both his boys were gone, which woke him up. Jean was by them quickly, giving them both morning kisses, before going and grabbing their coats, and throwing Eren and Marcos over into their heads(well, Marcos).  
"Get your coats and boots on losers, we're having a snow day.


	7. The magic of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and jeans team win quiditch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, short af.

Marco sat in the stadiums, watching as other wizards and witches, specifically the slytherins and the hufflepuffs. His main focus was on the two beaters for the slytherin team. More spexifically, his boys.

When Eren and jean weren't fighting or being cuddle buddies(with Marco, of corse,) they were practicing quiditch. They were the perfect pair for it, communicating without words, knowing each others next moves. Marco cheered as the slytherins claimed another point as the quaffed was kit by a bludger that jean had hit..

-

The end if the game saw the slytherins victorious, and( quicker than anyone would have though possible, Marco was on the pitch, wrapping his long arms around the shorter boys, before pulling away and wrapping his red and gold griffindor scarf around the two boys.

"You won the first game of the year, how does it feel?" Marco squealed. He had never been much if a sports lover, but when it came to his boys, he surprised everyone.

"It feels amazing," jean answered, quickly followed but Eren's comment of:  
"How about we go back to one of the dorms and celebrate, just the three of us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's finished. I actually though I'd give up on this but I didn't. I'm b proud of my self.


End file.
